Challenge Accepted!
by halffictionalprincess
Summary: Harry accepts the challenge to distract Hermione from her studying. Will he succeed? Harmony-fluff!


A/n- Okay, so this is a small one shot I wrote when I should've been studying! It's cute and fluffy, written to make you smile!

Disclaimer- Never ever, ever gonna own harry potter.

_**Challenge Accepted!**_

Don't look at him, just don't look at him!

Her brain screamed the words but her eyes, apparently, didn't want to obey. They, instead, were screaming at her to stop looking at the mundane textbook, but look at those anything but mundane green eyes. They were asking her to stop reading the words on the page and start reading the freckles on his face, screaming at her to stop reciting the stupid potion recipe and put her lips to better use.

And he wasn't making her job any easier.

"Harry..." Hermione said in a warning voice for possibly the fifteenth time that night, when Harry flicked the curl that had been left out of her loose braid.

He looked at her innocently and shrugged his shoulders, and said "What did I do?"

"You know very well what you are doing. We have a potions test tomorrow and Slughorn's not going to allow you to read the recipe from your stupid book. So, please, concentrate" she said, trying hard not to give in to the sudden urge she had to run her own hands through his hair.

And mess them up more than they already were.

"I am concentrating, Hermione" Harry said, an innocent look on his face, then, at her sceptical expression, he added "On you"

Hermione sighed, her heart going pitter-patter; she didn't know how to be angry at him when he was being so cute.

They were sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, it was late and the common room was completely empty. They were studying for the potions class test they had tomorrow, and Hermione, being the perfect friend- girlfriend, she amended- was trying to make sure that Harry didn't fail.

But from the way Harry was acting, she as pretty sure that nothing she had tried to teach him, had even entered his head.

She shook her head and read the recipe of the veritaserum again, trying to memorise it, and tried to ignore the heat of his fingers against her neck as he played with her hair. And ignore her awareness of his-oh-so-close body.

She closed her eyes, trying to ignore him entirely. And wondered how that would help, since every time she closed her eyes, she saw him?

As if real Harry wasn't distracting enough, imaginary Harry had to enter her brain.

"Hey, Hermione" she heard a small whisper in her ear, and turned her face and found Harry's so close that she their noses were touching.

With a small smile on his lips and half-lidded eyes, he closed the one inch distance between their lips, and Hermione felt her last shred of sanity slip away.

His lips moved against hers and all thoughts of studying were replaced by the thoughts of his oh-so-soft-lips. She couldn't breathe and was pretty sure that he couldn't too.

But in that moment she needed him a lot more than she needed oxygen

The need to breathe won out at last and tilted her head back; gulping mouth full's of oxygen. She felt as if she'd just run a marathon, and by the elated feeling in her chest, she was pretty sure she'd won.

When she could finally breathe normally again, she looked at him and saw him grinning at her, his lips swollen. Hermione swatted his shoulder but she, too, was smiling.

Still smiling she turned away and tried to concentrate on learning the recipe. Again.

She heard a groan from her left and heard Harry say, "Come on, Hermione, I thought I had distracted you"

"Oh, so that's why you kissed me? So you didn't have to study?"She asked, finally deciding that two could play this game. "Well, looks like you failed, doesn't it?"

She saw his expression change, and knew she had played her cards wrong. Her baiting him had only steeled his resolve to distract her.

"So, you think I can't distract you?" he asked, slowly sliding towards her, making her slide back as a reflex, to the point where she was leaning against the arm of the couch with him almost on top of her.

"No, I don't think you can" she said, in a throaty voice, and saw his eyes cloud with lust, knowing her own were probably doing the same.

"Challenge accepted" he said, and then before she could blink, his lips were on hers.

This wasn't a soft slow kiss like last time, this time Harry was ravishing her, with one hand on her waist and the other on her neck. She couldn't help but gasp and slip her own hands around his neck and into his hair.

He broke away instantly and Hermione tried to tug him back but he held out.

"Still want to study potions?" he asked

"What potions?" she replied and pulled him back. This time he went to her willingly but not before she could see the smug grin on his face,

After a fifteen minute make out session, in which their kisses varied from oh-I'm-going-to-tear-away-your-clothes to savour-every-kiss-like-it's-our-last, they broke away and he kept his forehead on hers.

And with a soft smile on his face he said "I love you"

"I love you too" she said, "but if you try to distract me again, I'm going to hex you"

A/n- Hope you guys like it!

Please review


End file.
